


The Red String of Fate

by wisegirl0405



Category: Detective Conan, Katekyo Hitman Reborn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 19:46:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4577553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wisegirl0405/pseuds/wisegirl0405
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Viper is Hell's Angel (Miyano Elena) and  Verde are the mysterious parents of one Haibara Ai a.k.a Miyano Shiho.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Red String of Fate

**Author's Note:**

> ... I'm new? Please be nice.

Viper/ Mammon's POV

Viper didn't know when everything went wrong. She was perfectly happy working for a syndicate that paid well, married and had two wonderful children. They might not have been the perfect family but they were... content.

Then came Checkerface with his ever-cheerful smiles and the Arcobaleno curse. She was forced to fake her own death and create a whole new identity, Viper. She loathed the man. Within the six years she have been an Arcobaleno, her eldest died, her second daughter MIA and her husband focused so completely on his quest for cure that they have not spoken unless for business.

There was a reason she was so obsessed with money. How else was Viper supposed to care for her poor remaining daughter, wherever she was (hopefully alive), besides being there for her physically? Besides money was required to search for her daughter.

Perhaps, once she found Shiho and had amassed enough money for both of them to live comfortably, she would use her contacts to disappear completely from the underworld. Somewhere quiet and peaceful, like Canada or Timbuktu.

The day she turned into an infant was the day everything started to go wrong. The mad scientist, Hell's Angel, Elena Miyano ceased to exist and started a new life as Viper, Mist Flame user and world's top illusionist. 

Verde's POV

Verde didn't know why he wasn't completely gone mad yet. He was turned into an infant, his wife and he barely talked, and their eldest daughter was dead. Perhaps it was the shred of hope that he'd be able to find a miracle cure. Perhaps it was an obsession of finding the cure and somehow everything would go back the way it was before. He didn't know.

Miyano Atsushi, former codename Midori, honestly didn't know why he hasn't gone insane. Some, *Reborn, cough*, might argue he was, indeed mad, but he could say with a clear mind that no he is not unstable.

Haibara Ai/ Miyano Shiho's POV  


Shiho missed her mom. She held on to the thought that she wasn't dead. Because, monthly deposits were placed in her safe account that no one else aside from her family knew about. It was the only reason why she hasn't given up living yet. And the reason she didn't want a cure. Maybe once her mom located her, she would be able to get her non- existent childhood back.

It was a nigh impossible hope, but it didn't hurt anyone for her to dream. The current seven- year old wished with all her heart that everything would be all right. Even with the Black Syndicate hanging over her head, even with her sister dead, even with her parents missing, because hope was the important thing here.


End file.
